Operation Love Thief
by Johonna Marie
Summary: Mako and Ito are staring in a new drama, but how will Ito do when her character has to play lover to someone other than her beloved Mako? Who is her love intrest in the drama, he's the hottest new actor and he will change our characters lives forever!
1. Chapter 1

Ito and Mako's adventures

What happens when Ito has to play the part of a lover to someone besides Mako?

Ito plays Becka a girl who thinks she loves Kevin, played by a hot new actor, Rei with ulterior motives. Mako plays in the same drama as Josh, the hot playboy who will shake up Becka's world and make her rethink her attachment to Kevin. Will Josh/Mako be able to steal Becka/Ito's heart or will Kevin/Rei Steal Ito's heart not just on stage but off?

I own this, cuz I own the world. jk

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mako, Mako!" Ito came running into the living room where Mako was laying out on the couch reading a new script for the new drama he was to star in.

She slipped on the rug and ended up on top of Makoto.

"I'm happy to see you too." Mako teased her, and hugged her so she wouldn't be able to escape so fast.

"Sorry, hey what gives?" She had turned beet red, realizing she was caught, only adding fuel to the fire. Mako was having too much fun to stop yet.

"Why don't we go to bed if you're so tired you have to fall into my arms?" Mako whispered quietly into her ear, blowing gently.

"What?" Ito croaked, starting to struggle out of his arms and turned so red, Mako knew if he went any farther she would get physical, but what would be the fun in stopping now?

He sat up keeping a hold on Ito and started to get up, picking her up like a princess, when his phone rang. He swore mentally, knowing it was probably his manager. While he was distracted for a moment on debating to answer it or not, Ito managed to get free, but Mako caught her wrist, saying not so fast.

He answered his phone with polite ease, while still holding Ito from running away.

"Makoto Amano." He answered, using his stage name.

"Amano-san, did you read the script yet?" His managers no nonsense voice came over the line as strong and unfeeling as ever.

"Yes. I think the job sounds great. I'll take it." He told her, glad to have a drama to work in, not that he didn't like modeling but he was an actor.

"No." was her reply, cryptic and to the point as ever.

"Why, I want more acting jobs and this seem like the perfect chance to drift away from modeling." He was very excited for the job and couldn't wait to hang up her so he could tell Ito about it.

" You know that I don't like you acting in the same jobs with your wife." She still had a strong opposition to his bride, even though they had been married for 2 months.

"What are you talking about? Ito's not in Operation Thief." He asked her with some confusion until Ito held up a script matching his.

"They had auditions for Becka today and she was chosen. I thought you knew." She sounded kinda annoyed now.

She just came home, I'll call you later." Mako said and snapped his phone shut without another word.

"I, um, was going to tell you when I came home." She said sheepishly and with a bit of excitement.

"I went today, but didn't tell you because I really didn't think I'd get it." She was definitely happy, grinning wide and starting to talk fast.

"Are you mad?" She asked him, seeing the mask he had put on, one of slight shock, which she took for distain.

He surprised her greatly by sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around.

"That great Ito, we can act as lovers in the drama!" Mako was in a state of great happiness now.

He stopped spinning and before she knew what he was doing, he kissed her. He held her in a tight hug, one hand around her waist and the other, on her cheek, pulling her close. She kissed back, losing herself in the moment, and put her hands around his neck. She could be passionate when she got caught up in the moment.

His hand started to slid lower, down her hip and she reacted, by twitching. He broke off their kiss and whispered into her ear, "Let's finish this like I suggested before." Then returned his lips to hers, but she was now spooked and moved her script between her lips and his.

"Which part did you get, Mako?" She was trying to distract him, and he let her, knowing that he had done well for now, and should leave off for a while.

They sat down close on the couch and looked the script over, neither knowing the plot very much.

Ito was to play a cute, college age nurse in training. She worked at a high school part time. She was also dating a guy her age named Kevin. They had been going out for a month. He was an average Joe, training to be a banker. They were pretty intimate in some of the scenes Mako and Ito read. At her job, one of the seniors named Josh was a notorious play boy. And he had set his sights on Becka, seeing behind her mask she wore a lot of the time, even with Kevin. He using force, determination and cunning to wiggle his way into her life and pry her and Kevin apart.

Becka had Josh fall for each other, but have to keep it secret because he is still a student. Then they are separated because of Josh's father, but he gets free and he and Becka get married, and she ends up pregnant by the end of the next year. His father, a wealthy widower realizes he wants to be a part of their life and accepts them.

Then end.

"We get to have a baby, Ito." Mako smiled and patted her tummy.

"Only in the drama and how am I supposed to play a lover to Kevin? It says we really have to kiss, and French no less." Ito was really nervous now; Mako could hear it in her voice.

"You only pretend, love. You don't really kiss. Like this." Hi leaned in and put his face very close to hers.

"See, his said, you turn your head away from the camera and it looks like your really kissing."

"Oh, o-okay." She was slightly pink but was relieved.

"You promise you won't kiss anyone else. Or I'll have to erase them from the face of the earth." Mako told her, and she looked shocked.

"Why would I kiss anyone else, I have you Makoto?" She looked at him from behind her lashes, very shyly.

'Oh that is too cute.' Makoto thought.

"I know Ito." He said, pulling her on to his lap. He held her there, and she leaned against him, they stayed there in happy content.

Then the phone rang.

Mako answered it, and Ito went to change into her comfy clothes.

"Have you decided to decline?" his manager asked; right off the bat, no tact what so ever.

"Nope. Both Ito and I will be acting in Operation Thief. If you have a problem with it, I'm sure you'll get over it."

The manager felt his determination over the phone and knew better than to cross him, when he had his heart thins set on it. She agreed reluctantly and said they would meet tomorrow, for a lunch meeting. Then she hung up.

"Ito, do you want supper?" Mako asked as she emerged from their bedroom.

"Sure, I'll go walk Ikkei." She said, turning to pick him up. She walked to the door and Mako leaned out of the kitchen as she walked by and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and told her to be safe.

She went and walked the little dog around his favorite spots until he peed on a fire hydrant. She was turning around when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

* * *

_Next chapter. He he he. Cliffy_


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

**_I rule the world, so pay me for this. Jk. ;-p_**

* * *

"Geez, Akane. I nearly had a heart attack." Ito said as they opened the door and went inside. They had walked home together, Akane had news for Mako.

Mako came out of the kitchen to greet the visitor, and everyone went to the dining room. Akane accepted a bit of supper and she explained her visit as Mako and Ito ate.

"Dad has decided to sell the dojo." Mako and I dropped our chopsticks and stared.

"Kidding." Was her reply to our long, open mouthed faces.

"Funny, Akane. She really is trying to kill us." Mako said the last part to Ito. Who shook her head like she agreed.

"Sorry, but he is taking a vacation. Mom has finally twisted his arm all these years and he finally gave in. He's taking mom to England. Around where grandma is and London. But he won't leave anyone form the dojo in charge. He wants you to do it Mako."

Mako looked kind of surprised and shocked as well, like he didn't believe it.

"Father thinks that a family member should watch it but as neither I or Tsubaki or Sakura know any martial arts, he said you're the only one left. And it's only for a week, supervising and managing. Please, you know how long mother has been harassing him for this trip. Please." She kept going until it was all out, not allowing Mako to interrupt.

"No." was his flat out answer. But he elaborated. "I don't have time, I have every week filled except for a rare day off, which I wouldn't give to father unless one of us were dying. Probably not even then." He mumbled the end to no one in particular. He was firm, his schedule really was booked with modeling and appearances and the new drama.

"You said he'd only allow family to watch over the dojo?" Ito asked Akane to clarify.

"Yep his words exactly." She said sipping some tea Mako had made, he brought it in as Ito cleared the table.

"Well, aren't I family? I could do it." Ito told her matter of factly.

Akane thought that was great, Ito's schedule was flexible enough to permit her a week off. And Akane had no doubt Ito could handle any of the men there, especially because the guys knew if she got hurt Mako would kill them all, slowly and painfully. The only problem was getting his permission.

"No way in hell." Mako eyes were fire as he looked at Ito, but she wasn't intimidated, she knew how to twist him.

"Your father needs help, we're family and he would owe you a favor. You can have something over your father." Akane was impressed; Ito really knew what would make Mako agreed, because he did on the condition that one of her brother's would check up on her throughout the day.

After some more general topics of discussion, Akane left, with the message for their father.

Ito and Mako washed the dishes as they discussed the drama.

"The plot seems interesting." Ito commented. "I'd never really thought about a nurse being an actual human. I knew they were human, but it's weird, like seeing a teacher out shopping. Josh is kinda eccentric and odd. Who are they going to get to play him?"

They loaded the dishes into the dishwasher and went to watch a movie.

Mako answered her question as they waited for it to start.

"There's a hot new actor, everyone saying he even rivals me. His name is Rei. Stage name, no one knows his name or where he came from. He's very mysterious, but and I quote, "This hot new actor will be sweeping all over and take the world by storm." But we know no one; will beat my will of steel."

Ito wondered who the new actor was and decided to ask around the troupe tomorrow. Mako had a commercial for a new camera the next morning and after he and Ito had to meet with his manager to discuss the drama. They were looking forward to the joyous occasion.

They watched the movie, all three of the family on the couch. Ito had Mako's head in her lap and Ikkei lay on Mako's stomach. For some reason lately he and Ikkei had become rivals for Mako's love.

The alarm blared loudly in Ito's ear at 7:30. Mako came in, already dressed and ready. He got up at 6:00, but he knew Ito was never a morning person. She slapped the snooze for a 3rd time, he went into action.

He crept to the end of the bed, and pulled back the covers. It was warm outside, it only being May, so the change in temperature didn't alert Ito to her husband's evil intentions.

He pounced on her legs, grabbed her feet and tickled. She was on her stomach and virtually trapped. She bolted awake at once; she was so very ticklish at her feet, something Mako knew very well.

"Stop," She gasped between laughing fits, "Uncle, uncle. I'm up." She called to him.

He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her a skeptic look.

"I swear!" She called, trying to kick her feet away, all the time still shrieking with laughter. He gave up on her feet, and hopped off the bed. She lay against the pillow, recovering from the sneak attack that left her more tired than she had been before. Her pillow seemed really comfy, warm and soft.

"No. No." Mako told her as he went to the kitchen to grab some coffee.

He returned with a cup for Ito as well. He kissed her on the forehead and showed her her coffee. She reached for it, but he moved it across the room, so she had to get up to get it.

She grumbled as she threw off the covers.

"What?" Mako asked her teasingly, leaning against the wall and watching her.

"Devil's son." She said so he could hear. She grabbed her coffee and took a couple sips.

No filled with energy, she went to the bathroom to shower, grabbing her outfit of jeans and a tee out of their closet on her way.

Mako say where she was heading and couldn't help but tease her by calling, "Need any help?" She turned around, beet red and said forcefully, "No!" Then closed the door, clicking the lock. Mako chuckled.

They left the house at 8:00, Ito to the Troupe and Mako, now in his female clothes to his commercial. They agreed to meet at a café, newly opened and rumored to be wonderful.

"Finally." Mako's manager was impatient as always, "Hurry to make up; you don't want to keep your costar waiting."

Mako had forgot, he was filming the new add with none other than the elusive Rei. At least he would get to meet him before they did the drama together.

He sat as he was pricked and poked, and fussed over until his look was perfect.

The commercial was a comedy, involving a group of girls a joke and a priceless moment.

Rei was the one playing the joke on Mako. They were at a party, Rei taking pictures all the time, then Mako's character falls asleep and the girls dress him up in girl's clothes and draw on him with makeup. Rei takes the pic and then, they both pose and go "When the moments are priceless and too funny to let go, Nikon."

Mako was looking great in his, slim fit, black jeans and black tee with a white rose embossed over one shoulder.

He went to stand next to the set to wait for Rei.

"Okay." The director called, "Let's get started. Rei." He motioned to the shadows of the room, where Mako hadn't noticed anyone. But here he came, dressed similarly to Mako, but in white. He had dark hair, and icy blue eyes, that were piercing. He had a smirk on his face.

"Nice to meet you." He said to Mako as he approached, Mako returned the greeting.

The director came over and started doing his job; directing.

The commercial went by fast, neither Rei nor Mako having very many mistakes.

Mako thought Rei was a great actor, but there always seemed to be a double meaning, a dark, mocking tone, under the surface. He was an interesting person, needless to say.

Mako left the shoot at 10:45, having gotten all the shots done, with 15 minutes to spare. His manager had a call so he went to the café without her. Unaware he was being followed, he decided to go the extra trip and pick up Ito from practice. But the mysterious stranger stayed on his tail.

* * *

**_What if he figures out the pretty female really is the hot idol, Mako? And what if he finds out Mako and Ito's secret stay tuned to find out!_**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**da da dah.....**

**srry for the wait but here it is. i don't know how often my next updates will be cuz i'm leaving the state for summer. srry, i'll have no internet. but i'll try to update lots when i do. thanks for reading! :-)**

* * *

Makoto walked to the troupe studio, not knowing who was following him.

He decided to wait outside and surprised Ito. He didn't have to wait long; soon Ito and some fellow actors came out of the front doors. She said her goodbye's and proceeded to walk north to the downtown where the café was.

Makoto came out behind her and in a quiet and manly voice, "hey honey, anyone ever tell you, you were smoking hot?" While he said this he wrapped his hand around her waist and blew in her ear. She flipped out, more than Makoto imagined. She grabbed his arm that was around her waist and twisted it off her, then throwing an elbow into his gut and using his arm she flipped him over her shoulder in front of her. Makoto landed on the ground with a thump and the air rushed out of him. Ito looked down at him in the fighting pose, ready for more. But saw it was Makoto and dropped her hands to her sides and bent down. He was laughing as hard as he could with what little air he had. He slowly regained his breath and stood up.

"Hi dear, nice to see you too." Makoto said. "Well that was very nice and here I was complimenting you. At least I know what you'll do to everyone else."

Ito looked like a scolding mother she said, "That's your own fault, coming up behind someone like that. I thought you were Toki or some pervert. Besides you're a liar, I'm not smoking. Nobody else accept you would do that anyway, why would they?" She gave a small huff, he was treating her like a delicate flower again, and she was stronger than that. She didn't like it when he treated her like a weak, little thing. He was dressed up as a girl, so he pulled her into the ally before, cornering her against the wall. He had fire in his eyes.

"Really, you are dense. You keep acting like this and you'll be the target of every guy with eyes, once you become popular. You had better learn that you, my dear Ito, are very hot and any guy with sense will be after you. But you belong to me." He proceeded to pull the collar of her shirt over her shoulder. He put his lips over her skin and started to kiss it. Ito was struggling, but Mako was stronger. He finished leaving his mark, and replaced her collar. "Got that, you are a pretty girl, mine to be exact, so remember that."

"Mhhnm." She mumbled, blushing. He was right, almost. She still was sure that she didn't need to be so guarded. She looked too much like a guy, even with her hair growing out. However she never saw herself as she really was. Mako knew this and was trying to enlighten her before she got herself into trouble. She was a gorgeous flower, shining brightly and radiated beauty; she never noticed the way people looked as she strode by. She would take the world by storm one day.

But he grabbed her hand and led her out of the ally; they started to walk to the café.

There was an inconspicuous figure sitting on a park bench not far away. He put down his newspaper and chuckled. He looked up, over the dark sunglasses and under the brim of his hat at the distancing couple. "Maky-kun, you will never cease to entertain me." He stood and threw his paper in the trash. He was going the opposite direction of Mako and Ito, when a young girl screamed, "its Rei!!!" As soon as Rei heard the scream he was off like a flash, he had no time for silly fan girls, crying their empty love for him.

He made it, just as they were catching up, to the company building and let the security deal with the female mob. Makoto's manager was on her way to meet them when she came across Rei in the lobby. Seeing the mob outside she went over to scold him.

"Really if you won't wear an effective disguise than take a body guard. Stop causing problems for Leaya. She has enough." Her college was the unfortunate manager for the troublesome new Rei.

"Got it, ok." He brushed her off and walked away.

Mako was sitting in the private room of the café, chatting to Ito when his manager came in. She quickly told him to remove himself from such a bad pose. What if someone from the café was to leak a new rumor?

"My position is fine. I hardly get to see my wife, you have me working like a dog, so you can let me sit as I want when I have the rare opportunity to actually see her." Makoto retorted, knowing her reaction already.

"Well, if you want to ruin your career already that's fine by me. I'm doing my job. Let's proceed." She let it off for now, knowing she has been a little demanding lately, even for her.

They signed the contracts; they use their actual legal names, so their manager had to make sure very few people saw them. After they finished the last of the contract signatures, the manager handed them each a copy of the filming schedule. Thankfully, they didn't start until after Makoto's father got back from their trip. Having no problems, the manager went over again the rules of them working together.

"No acting as more than co-stars on set. And don't arrive together or have lunch too often." Blah, blah, Ito and Mako tuned her out, having heard this too many times to count, and they hadn't been married that long yet.

After a while longer, they party had to split up. Mako had to go to a drama audition and Ito was going to head over to Mako's house to talk to his father about their upcoming trip. The Manager excused herself to the bath room and told Mako she'd wait outside. Ito and Mako took the opportunity to say goodbye to each other.

Ito turned and hugged Mako. He was surprised, but glad and hugged back, and then pulled away. He tilted her head up and kissed her gently. She kissed back and they stayed like that for a few moments. Ito pulled back and smiled, she kissed him once on the cheek and stood up. They walked out together and went their separate ways.

* * *

**_What's happening next? how does Ito do, managing a dojo full of tuff guys? and ow does Rei know Mako? read to find out. ;-p_**


	4. Chapter 4

Da da da! here it is, finally

***Chapter 4***

srry for the gap, i have issues, lets leave it at that....;-P

Now back to your regular schedualed programming....

* * *

Ito took the train to where Mako's house was. It took her about 30 minutes to get there. She went to the dojo, because Mako's dad was like her own, and her dad was always in the dojo.

Her guess was right, she found him in the middle of instructing a group of middle scholars in the proper form of a roundhouse kick. He asked anyone for a demonstration. No one volunteered; the only girl in the class raised her hand. She went up and gave an attempt. She had a good form but missed her footing and fell. The rest of the class being boys laughed. One of then pointed and said. "See girls aren't good at martial arts."

This made Ito mad because she had been in the same position as the girl not long ago, trying to push against the tide. So she decided to help prove a point. She walked over to where Mako's dad directed an older student to stand with the forearm pad raised. She bowed her head to him to show she was about to kick and got into the proper stance. The same boy laughed and called out, "Look that girl thinks she can do it. Don't break a nail, or a hip." Mako's dad came up behind the boy and smacked him on the head while glaring; he said only 1 word, "watch."

Ito preformed a perfect round house kick then preceded to do another with a mid air change which was a master level move. She finished and bowed to the elder student and turned to the girl. "You can do it don't let the boys, who are jealous of your skill, bring you down."

"Good Ito." Mako's dad said simply, not one for many words. He turned to the middle school crowed, "Let this be a good lesson, never judge on appearances. And don't be so quick to down some one because of skill either, you are all just learning." He finished with one sterner look and turned to Ito.

"Welcome, Ito. This is one of the daily classes you will be teaching. Next week. I'm sure you will find them respectful and cooperative." He turned to talk to the class once more.

"Ms. Ito will be your teacher next week. She is to over see the whole dojo. I'm sure she will be able to teach you well." He turned and asked if she would mind finishing the class while he arranged some last minute thing with his older students, she agreed.

"How could a girl like you over see a dojo like ours?" The same boy who had made the comments earlier asked. She knew he was going to be a handful. She asked his name, Yuki. "My father runs the Miura Dojo. And I have 2 older and a younger brother all trained in expert martial arts. Do I seem qualified now?" she asked with mock sweetness. If it was one thing she couldn't stand did people doubt her for her gender?

"Now will someone tell me what you've been learning?" the girl, whose name was Sakura, raised her hand. Then she showed Ito what they were learning.

While that was going on the college and high school students were gossiping among themselves.

"How could a girl possibility teach us anything?" One said.

"I don't know why Master picked her, she looks like a regular girl and I hear she's an actress." The second one said.

"Wait she said she came from a dojo and she's an actress, isn't that what we heard about the Master's son's wife? Oh boy, if anything happens can you imagine what hell we will pay?" The first one said.

"I don't care; I still think she's not fit to be the stand in Master." A third one said, "I think I'll challenge her to a fight, if I win Master will have to make me the temporary master." The others looked at him like he was insane, but the figured they couldn't stop him. The mumbled to each other as he walked away, "your funeral."

Ito had dismissed the class, as the lesson time was over. The third student who was named Lee, better know by the other students as the hotheaded idiot, went over to Ito.

"Ms. Master, he said, would you be so kind as to fight with me?" He spoke with a mocking tone. He eyed her, she was pretty in her jeans and top, but he knew they would hinder her movement.

"Sure, but, I can't as I'm not dressed appropriately." She replied, knowing he was looking for a fight.

"We have extra outfits in the changing room, surely you can't say no." He was very adamant, she thought something was up, she'd have to be on her guard.

"Fine", she relented. She knew he'd persist, so she'd get it over with.

As she walked to the dressing rooms he smiled evilly, "Prepare for defeat, little girl."

Mako's father saw all that was going on, but he knew Lee would never stop until he fought Ito. He would make sure that it didn't go out of control. He hope Ito wouldn't hurt him too bad, he bet on her, knowing her and her family, he knew she could take him.

Ryuya was on his way over to the Narita dojo, to check out how Ito was doing. He hoped she wasn't getting into trouble. (Author note: boy can he call it.)

Ito had changed into the practice clothes given to her. She now stood in the middle of the sparing ring facing Lee. They bowed and the Master of the dojo started the fight. Everyone stopped what they were doing to come watch the fight. Lee was cocky and confident; most people who didn't know Ito thought he could take down this girl in 5 minutes. The students took bets, even though Lee was a junior in high school, Ito was3 years older than him.

Lee started off with a quick, basic combo. Ito grabbed the incoming leg and twisted him off balance. She slammed him into the mat and got the first point. It had taken only a minute. He had underestimated her. _"Time to get serious, he thought."_

**Thx 4 reading don't forget the review part. the more i get the more i feel motivated. i hope the next part will come soon, but life is crazy so u never know.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

Lee stood, the shame wounding his pride. His anger started to flare, it made him a bit stronger, but he was less analytical. He was starting to make mistakes, and it was going to end up costing him.

The next round started and he started on the offensive, charging in fast and hard. As Ito kept dodging and leading Lee around, he began to lose his focus on the fight and began to concentrate on hitting Ito. He had to show he would not be beat by anyone, let alone a female. Just as he was about to through a regular punch, which was strictly banned, Ito saw the arm. She grabbed it and using the same move she had used with Mako earlier, she flipped him over her shoulder. Now she had the second point and only one more was needed to win.

He stood and they squared off again. He prowled this time, trying to find a time to strike. The fall had snapped some sense into him, and he saw he had to adapt his strategy to survive.

Ryuya walked in just then. He called to Ito, not seeing her in a match and she turned.

Lee took the cheap shot and went for her arm, to flip her.

"Ito, monkey jungle." Ryuya called, and Ito knew what was happening in an instant. They had developed habits when they were little for using the same moves. Her younger brother had used the same move Lee was all the time. They came up with names for them, so when they had their trust tests, they could win. One sibling was blind folded and fought against another. The blindfolded one had to rely on a third sibling to help them. That training did help.

Ito used the move she used on her brother, it paid off now. Lee went crashing to the floor. And the match ended with Ito getting the final point.

Ryuya came over to demand what was going on. He wasn't exactly thrilled with his sister fighting a male, let alone a full on fight, with a stranger who wasn't fighting fair.

"Ito, you better explain fast or someone may die." The last part of his sentence was directed at Lee.

"Ryuya, Ito was never in danger. Calm down." Mako's dad came over to calm him.

"She was never in danger of getting hurt; if anyone was it was Lee." He continued.

Ryuya took a breath and cooled his head.

Lee stood and faced his master.

"What do you mean I wasn't any danger to her?" Lee asked.

"You are too hot headed to assess a match, and you let your anger get in the way." Master replied.

Lee stopped for a moment, and then stormed off to the locker rooms.

"You did well, Ito. The only way to get Lee to listen is to show him who's boss." Mako's dad complimented her.

"Thanks." Ito told him.

"Just don't ever let dad hear about it. Or he'll flip." Ryuya said, and the added, "Mako will too."

Ito knew that, and made a note not to tell him.

After a short meeting, Ito and Ryuya left the dojo. He had come because he wanted to help Ito, but he also wanted to talk to his little sister. He hadn't seen her lately and wanted to be the first to tell Ito his burning news.

"Ito, I have something I'd like your advice on." He began as they drove to their house.

Ito was greatly surprised because he had never asked any such thing from her before.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, hoping nothing was wrong.

He turned to look at her. "Nothing, nothing. It's actually great news, but I don't know what to think or do about it."

"Well." She had to prompt him, because she was now eager to know what the news was.

"There's going to be an addition to our family, in about 9 months." He said, with a bit of speed.

"What, really. A baby?!" She was so happy and surprised, and made no move to hide it.

"I couldn't believe it either. But that's what Chris told me yesterday." He said, sounding like he was still in a state of disbelief.

"Have you told anyone?" Ito asked, wondering why he didn't share the great news sooner.

"No, I don't know what to think. I'm happy to be sure, but so unsure of if.." he didn't finish the sentence.

Ito knew the unspoken words, even if her brother didn't say them. Everyone in the family had a hard time forming new attachments for fear of losing them. Yuto had overcome his, he had felt it the most, but Ryuya had yet to face his fears, even though they weren't as strong.

"This is wonderful, and I'm sure there won't be a better father in the world than you, well besides our father, of course. This will be a wonderful change, for the better." Ito told him confidently.

He nodded, but didn't say anything. Ito's speech had reminded him of how much she had grown up in the past, and of how much she was like their mother. She had become a wonderful woman, even though they had lost their mother, and ito didn't have her mother to guide her.

They soon arrived home, and Ryuya told her that he was planning on telling the family at the upcoming party for their grandmother's birthday. Everyone was going to come, and he thought it was the perfect time to tell them. She told him, as they walked in, that everyone would be overjoyed.

"Overjoyed for what?" Tatsuyoshi asked, as he walked out of the kitchen to greet them.

"Nothing." she told him, and then to change the subject she asked about his girlfriend. That shut him up as he tried to always hide the fact he had one.

"Where's dad?" Ito asked him, even though she probably knew the answer.

"Dojo, would be your guess. But you'd be wrong." Tatsuyoshi told Ito as she and Ryuya headed that way.

"So where is he?" Ryuya asked, curiously.

"You'll never guess." Their little brother taunted.

"With his agent?" Ito asked.

Tatsuyoshi shook his head.

"Shopping?" Ryuya asked.

"no." Tatsuyoshi said. "He's …………..

* * *

_**Haha relish in the wonderful thing that is the cliffhanger!! R&R plz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sorry for the big gap, starting high school can be a bitch. And I just finished Midterms, so since I survived all that I thought u deserved a chapter. I promise I will try to update more often! Thx 4 reading!_

_And as unusual, I don't own a thing, cuz if I did, this would be an anime!_

"He's at Grandma's." Tatsuyoshi told them, and for a second all was completely silent.

Ryuya and Ito burst into a million questions each at the same time. Why on earth would their father go to the one place he had vowed to never go? He had abandoned that house for the sake of their mother, so why would he go back on a vow like that?

"I don't know anything, alright! Ask him when he comes home!!" Tatsuyoshi finally exclaimed. "He was cleaning out his closet and then got the sudden need to go to grandmothers."

Ito wondered what her father could have found, but she figured she would wait until her father came home.

She went to the living room and sat on the couch, her brothers followed after she beckoned them. They sat down, and she started asking about the plans for their grandmother's party.

"We have Yuto cooking, obviously. The perks of having a cook in the family." Tatsuyoshi told Ito, after they had looked over their menu plan and agreed on dishes.

The grandchildren were throwing this shindig and intended to go all out. That included presents, cake, a nice meal, decorations, and all the family. It was sure to be grand.

"Chris is making the cake. And just in case that falls through, I have a favor I can call in with my friend who owns a bakery downtown." Ryuya told them, even though he had complete faith in his wife, he knew the importance of a back up plan.

"I've got all the decorations bought; we just have to put them up on Sunday morning before the party. I also got my present done, how about you guys?" Ito asked.

Ito had gotten her grandmother a matching pair of outfits for a renaissance couple. The drama troupe was going to get rid of the old costumes, but Ito had saved them, and done her best to repair and alter them, and they didn't look half bad.

Tatsuyoshi had gone and picked out a beautiful comb for their grandma, with the help of his (secret) girlfriend.

Ryuya wouldn't tell his siblings what he had gotten he wanted it to remain a surprise.

They knew that Yuto was creating a dish in their grandmother name, and giving the recipe to the family cook.

But none of them knew what their father was going to give to the birthday girl.

And just then, speak of the devil, their father walked in.

He greeted his children, briefly, and hurried off to his room, before they could ask a single question. He was being very mysterious, but his children knew it probably wasn't so huge they wouldn't hear about it soon.

They adjourned their meeting, because Tatsuyoshi had to leave to go study at the library. After he said that, Ito and Ryuya looked at each other meaningfully, they knew what "library studying' meant; date.

Ito and Ryuya had a few minutes to chat before Ito had to head home.

Ito told Ryuya just before she left to remember that the baby will be great, she smiled and waved as she left toward her own home.

Ito made it home at 4:45, only over an hour until Mako came home.

Ito thought she'd make dinner, so she went into the kitchen and pulled out a well worn recipe book. It was her mother's, Yuto had given it to her on her last birthday, hoping she would be able to use them with her new house and husband.

She flipped to the page on lasagna, it seemed relatively easy. She got the dinner together with minimal injury to herself and the kitchen.

She stuck the dinner in the oven, and saw she had only 20 minutes until Mako came home. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and went to change out of her messy, food covered clothes.

Just as she was changing the timer went off, loud and urgent. Half dressed, she ran to the kitchen for fear of burning her hard work. Just as she was pulling out the lasagna, Mako walked in.

He smiled as he took in her half clothed self, only clothed on the bottom with shorts, and in her bra, pulling a yummy smelling dinner from the oven.

He just had to comment on the current state of her dress, just because of how amusing it was. "New fashion statement Ito? I like it." He came up behind her just as she set down the hot pan on the stove.

She turned and ended up in his arms. When she tried to wiggle away to finish getting dressed, he commented that they have to pretend to be a couple in love.

She stopped struggling; instead she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers. After kissing him for a moment, she took advantage of his shock to slip around him and race to their bedroom to put a shirt on.

"Learn something new every day." He said to himself as he made his way to their room to change.

Ito and Mako had a peaceful and rather taste dinner. They talked about work, and starting going over their lines.

They were just happily content, who knew that it wouldn't last for long.


End file.
